This invention relates generally to a new and improved device for marking notarial and other embossed seals so that they will be visible when copied by electrostatic photocopying machine.
It has been known for many years that it is often desirable to mark the raised portion of an embossed seal for purposes of photocopying. Numerous attempts have been made to solve this problem. In particular, one such specific device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,359 issued to J. W. Meyer on Oct. 18, 1966. This device discloses a cylindrical marker having a pad formed of a porous thermoplastic resin commonly referred to as "spun plastic" which defines a micro-reticulated structure. The material is of a spongy nature and has a multiplicity of inner-connected minute capillary pores throughout the same opening on a working plane or face. The material possesses only a slight degree of resistance to initial compressive forces and when released the material will immediately become restored to its original form. The pad is impregnated with a suitable ink or coloring liquid, substantially filling all of the interstices or microscopic spaces within the pad. To prevent the inking pad from contacting the non-raised portion of the embossed seal when it is used, a spacer means is included projecting downwardly below the plane of the inking pad surface at the periphery thereof for contacting with the surface of a piece of paper around the embossed seal when the pad engages the raised portion of the embossed seal for marking the same. Additional patents of which Applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,010, 3,626,844, and 3,522,769.
The above-described devices so far as known suffer from several defects and Applicant is not aware that any of the devices have been marketed. In particular, it is believed that the above markers are costly to manufacture which has inhibited their coming on the market. The marking device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,359 requires the use of ink or other liquid coloring which may tend to dry out if left uncovered resulting in a short useful life. Also, any marker using ink may leak, which could result in the possibility of ruining valuable documents. Also, smearing can result from using any type of ink marker and in the case of permanent inks cannot be corrected by erasing.
There has been a long-felt need for a marking device for embossed seals since electrostatic photocopying has become so prevalent, particularly in legal documents. So far as known, numerous attempts have been made to fulfill this need. In particular, it is known that attempts have been made to use an ordinary pencil lead to apply the "lead" to the raised portion of the embossed seal to make it visible when photocopied. Another type of known device is a block of carbon black material which can be used to transfer the carbon black to the raised portion of the embossed seal. So far as known, no one has yet provided a device which would satisfactorily fill the need for making embossed seals visible for photocopying.